gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Bickle'76
The Bickle'76 is a vehicle featured in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Design ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' The Bickle'76 is a modified Taxi, which is visually distinguishable by its red paint job, its supercharger, and its solid grille (as opposed to the standard 'egg-crate' grille seen on regular Taxis), and the pair of fuzzy dice hanging from its rear view mirror. Occasionally, this vehicle will spawn without a taxi sign on the roof, resulting in a much sportier look. Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' Superior to its stock counterpart, the Bickle has what appears to be a supercharger intake mounted on the hood. It possesses excellent acceleration and top speed due to the fitting of a supercharger, and the amount of power gained through such air compressor means the vehicle is now converted to a RWD car, rather than FWD like the Taxi. The immense gain in power compensates for bad handling which is evidently caused by the lack of weight the car should have and a suitable steering radius. GTA Liberty City Stories Overview Image Gallery Bickle'76-NoTaxiSign-GTALCS.png|A Bickle'76 without Taxi Sign. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *The Bickle'76 is never seen being driven in the streets — it is only available once the player completes 100 taxi fares (or 98 in the mobile version), whereupon it can be found outside Mean Street Taxis in Trenton, Portland Island. Once the player is driving the Bickle '76, it will respawn at Mean Street Taxis again. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *The taxi's name is taken from the lead character Travis Bickle, portrayed by Robert De Niro, in the 1976 Martin Scorsese film Taxi Driver. The car's spawn point outside Mean Street Taxis is a further reference to De Niro and Scorsese, as the two starred in and directed, respectively, the 1973 film Mean Streets. *There is a glitch in the PlayStation 2 version in which the Bickle may not immediately begin spawning after completing the side mission. It may be necessary to let a few days pass in the game before it begins showing up. **This glitch is worsened in the Mobile version in that the Bickle may not spawn AT ALL after completing the mission, requiring players to constantly load a save game and visit Mean Street Taxis until one appears. *This is the second car in the series to feature a pair of fuzzy dice hanging on the mirror, first the Yardie Lobo and the third being the Peyote. *Like the regular Taxis, there is a chance that the Bickle'76 may spawn without a sign on its roof. See Also *Taxi - Prominent vehicle in the Grand Theft Auto series, whose rendition in Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories serves as the base model. *Borgnine and Zebra Cab - Two Cabbie-based Taxis also offered as rewards in Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, respectively. Navigation }} de:Bickle ’76 (LCS) es:Bickle'76 fr:Bickle 76 pl:Bickle '76 pt:Bickle'76 ru:Bickle'76 Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Public Transport Vehicles Category:Taxicabs Category:Customized Vehicles